Khaos
''Origin'' Khoas is a full-blooded saiyan,he is one out of 3 kids of Lord Rampage,him and his other two brothers are born unstable and dangerous.They are remain unseen from the galaxy unit the Sons Of Rampage Movie takes place.All born in 738. 'Abilities' *'Can fly 7x faster then anybody else' *'Knows 'Instant Transmission *'Telekinesis' *'Super Saiyan(s)1-6' 'Appearance' Khoas is 5'9,horns on head,all black hair,has a white tail,white skin 'Sons Of Rampage' The Sons Of Rampage are the real sons of Lord Rampage:Khoas ,Kento ,and Pele ' Super Saiyan 5 Defend both Goku and Vegeta (SSJ4)'s 'Major Battles *Khaos(Super Saiyan)vs.Goku(Super Saiyan) *Khaos(Super Saiyan Full Power)vs.Goku and Vegeta(Super Saiyan) *Khaos(Super Saiyan 2 Full Power)vs.Vegeta(Super Saiyan 2) *Khaos(Super Saiyan 2 Full Power)vs.Goku(Super Saiyan 2) *Khaos(Super Saiyan 3 Full Power)vs.Goku(Super Saiyan 3 Full Power) *Khaos(Super Saiyan 3 Full Power)vs.Vegeta(Super Saiyan 3) *Khaos(SSJ4 Full Power)and Kento(SSJ4 Full Power)vs.Vegito(Super Saiyan 3) *Khaos(Super Saiyan 4 Full Power)vs.Vegeta(Super Saiyan 2 Full Power) *Khaos(Super Saiyan 4 Full Power)vs.Goku(Super Saiyan 4 Full Power) *Khaos(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power)vs.Goku and Vegeta(Super Saiyan 5) *Khaos(Super Saiyan 5 Full Power)vs.Vegito(Super Saiyan 5) 'Power Levels' *'Base form:99,000,000,000,000' *'1-3 form(s):100,000,000,000,000,000,000' *'Super Saiyan 4 : 88,000,000,000,000,000,000,000' *SUPER SAIYAN 5 : 8.9 T'rillion' *SSJ6:9.9 Trillion 'Movies' ''Dragon Ball Z : Master of Pain'' This movie takes 5 months after Goku defendedKid Buu . The Z fighters find themselfs fighting the powerful villain ever born(Lord Rampage ).The Z fighters go to a unknown palnet in dead space.The Z fighters arrive on the planet and soldiers took them to thier empire.Then, the soliders take the Z fighters to seeLord Rampage.Lord Rampage stands up and saids are you saiyans,Vegeta saids Yes sir.In the middle of the movie,Future Trunks' finds out that Rampage we kill all of them so he could fight Vegeta . Future Trunks trys to warn everybody about this and Lord Rampage appears in front of him knok him out.At the end of the movie, everybody knows whats going and trys toLord Rampage from killing everybody.Rampage made copy's of Goku andVegeta so they could fight them first before they can fight him.After Goku and Vegeta killing their copyed self's they decide to fuse into Vegito. But, Rampage made a copy ofVegito .After Vegito is done killing the copy of it's self, the fusion times out andVegeta and Goku unfuse.Vegeta is not able to fight any more.Goku tells Rampage that he's has a form that go's beyend my limit's.Lord Rampage doesn't believe him, so he tells him go Super Saiyan 5 and Goku is shock to hear this so, he transforms while Lord Rampage transforms at the same time. ''Dragon Ball Z : Sons Of Rampage'' Three years later,after Dragon Ball Z : Master Of Pain,the three sons of Lord Rampage seek revenge on Goku and Vegeta for defending their father.Then,they crached landed on Earth and feel two big power levels fighting in the valley's.They all fly over there and finally get to Goku and Vegeta.Vegeta see's these three and askwho are you guys?,Khaos Oh you don't remeber us'',Vegeta replies with ''how the hell I'm I susposed to know. Trivia *Khoas and his two brothers were born in Age 738 *Defended Frieza and Cooler in a fight *2nd fastest person in the galaxy *Blew up 5 galaxies See also Lord Rampage Kento Pele Property own by Kyle Williams and DBZ : Master of Pain and the Lord Rampage character Copyright. Copyrighted. Copyrights Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon Character created by Lord Rampage Category:Immortals